


My top 43 ff recs plus some extras worth mentioning 💜

by Taekookalicious



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookalicious/pseuds/Taekookalicious
Summary: In answering what some of my fav fics are, I realized how many bookmarks I have. This was supposed to be my top 10 but ended up being my top 43 instead 😂 These are my favorites that are just the most well-written. They are mostly Taekook, all shipping and stories that really stuck with me.I’ve also added my fav Family Stories, Sexiest Smut Stories and Crazy Taehyung Stories (he will forever be my favorite) 💜💜💜💜💜💜
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	My top 43 ff recs plus some extras worth mentioning 💜

[The Soul Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673528)

Wouldn’t it be nice, a life with you

[Twin Flame ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385623)

Curve Ball 

[Jeon Jeongguk vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509490)

[You are you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134798)

[I thought I Was Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327528)

[sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878952)

[Light in the darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323880)

[Lupus Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/series/428767)

[Welcome to the book nook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520123)

[Up we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297168)

[City of trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714531)

[ Swamp Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311144)

[Children’s Motrin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802222)

[Psychic 10-12 Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261492)

[We made these memories for ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415415)

[Marks on our skin, scars on our hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879911)

[Infectious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437525)

[mochicheeks named the chat "sad school bois" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677715)

[Spine Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745558)

[Just look to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661548)

[Avia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385468)

[Keep your pencil on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970322)

[Burnouts, booze and babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846493)

[The city at autumn’s eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258794)

[Photosynthesis in the Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558825)

[Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234386)

[Meeria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374193)

[Blue eyes, white wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335947)

[Brokeback Bangtan](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052387)

[bees, knees and emotional crises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603565)

[Reaching warmly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482076)

[something old, something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076955)

[Kill to kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930416)

[The heavens roll away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971030)

[local dumbass idiot helps sexy criminal and then writes sad bird poems instead of just saying Yes Seokjin I Like You Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305512)

[Thicker than water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190847)

[wouldn't it be nice (a life with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700725)

[Any Second Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317737)

[Whispers at Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739856)

[broadcast the boom (in my chest), so they hear it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362908)

[Searching For Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143982)

Smut-

[Dear Smart Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069877)

[Taste of your lips on me, I can’t forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430463#main)

[Ode to Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470049)

[Hotter than hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911792)

[even if it’s a little dangerous, i’m so sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558378)

Family fics-

[Hand in hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244740)

[set me as a seal upon thine heart (for love is strong as death) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461699)

[A sugar coated pill and a pick me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638182)

[Welcome home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828343)

[Creating a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/569668)  


[If ever it we’re beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008599)

[Take a shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436535)

[The Meaning of family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705311)

[Expecting the unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555259)

Still With You

Crazy Taehyung fics-

Penny for your thoughts?

[Please, let me ask you one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809712)

[make your ceiling full of stars glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286075)

[Please Tell Me Your Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505323)

[Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731777)  


[Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966153)  


[Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317769)

[Just two dudes being bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323880)

[Hey Baby, Is Your Latin Name ‘Pterophyllum?’ Because You Look Like an Angel(fish) to Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366585)

[Hayfields and pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312668)

[Red with love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806163)  


[Something tells me we’ll be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486900)

[The wishes that are in our eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311476)

[Bats! Bats! Bats!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831624)

[Groomed for revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478702)

[Toads and periwinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770708)

[Cinderella (ft. Pink Spatula)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832814)

[I’d flex but I like this shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495004)  


[Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153165)  


[Discount Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753642)

[Burning candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412006)


End file.
